


Half an Angel

by badfanfictionaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfanfictionaire/pseuds/badfanfictionaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a new addition to their small family, and she's something they never saw coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters

I remember that week's events as if they were etchings on my retinas that I couldn't remove, a constant film reel before my eyes.

Mom died in my arms, scratched up and bloodied from that _thing_.

That meant I was alone, orphaned.

The police said my father was dead.

The only people left out his next of kin were two brothers I'd never known.

 

* * *

 

"So you never met dad?" Sam's voice was gentle and understanding.

"No, I was the result of a one night fling my mom regretted her whole life. She knew there was another woman, Kate, and that my father had a son just a year old..."

"Adam, yeah, we know." Dean was gruff, not interested in knowing my story, wanting me gone.

"So when she found out she was pregnant she kept it to herself.  But now she's gone and... You're the only people left I can turn to. I'm sorry to bust in like this but I'm only 18 and I don't have anyplace to go..."

"We're going to help you any way we can Addison, I promise," Sam looked at me, genuine, and then at Dean, coaxing him to agree.

"Look we can't just take you in, okay? We don't even know you and we're on the move a lot, not a place for kiddies."

I glanced at Sam looking for some sort of reassurance and then threw in my final plea, "Firstly, it's Addy, and ... I think I can help you."

"Help us? You're a twiggy under aged girl, you cannot help us."

I breathed in deeply and replied, "Yes, I can. I'm ... Half angel."

* * *

 

Sam and Dean looked like they'd been run over by the Impala, but they regained composure pretty fast, they always do. That's something I've come to understand about my brothers.

And since it's been a month since all that happened there's a lot about these two that I've learned.

I'm the little sister they never wanted or knew they had, but now I'm here to stay.


	2. Time Will Tell

I guess I should give you a little information about myself before I start sharing my life events. That may answer some questions about me _now_ , instead of having to hash them out later on. Because ultimately this story is about my life now. Now that I'm a hunter, now that I have a whole new family.

First and foremost, my name is Addison Hall, but I go by Addy. I'm five foot two and skinny (but not in a way that boys like or anything, more in the "I have no curves and no boobs and I look like a twelve year old boy" kind of way). I'm eighteen years old. I have blondish hair that I keep shoulder length with bangs. And, like my mom, I have big green eyes. My one redeeming feature.

Until recently I lived in Nebraska with my mother, Callie Hall. I was an only child, and all I knew about my dad was that he wasn't much of one. I didn't even know his name, John Winchester, until my mom was ripped to shreds by a feasting rougarou.

Then the story unfolded about my dad and how he'd slept with my mom twice and she'd gotten pregnant the second time. But there was another woman John was in love with, who already had a son by him (my other brother Adam, who is currently stuck in Lucifer’s cage (but that’s a story for later)).

And before her was Mary, John’s wife, who had died by the hand of a demon. She had my two other brothers, Sam and Dean, who I now "live with". (I say that because our living situation is a crappy motel here and there and the back seat of the impala when we're on the road. Sammy always gets shotgun.)

Secondly (and here’s the kicker), I’m half angel. It’s really odd, I know, but I guess my mom was a vessel at the time she got pregnant (John didn’t even know, somehow), and so here I am. I know all of this because I pick up angel chatter at all hours of the day. It’s like having a walkie-talkie built into your brain. It started as soon as I turned three.

Suddenly I was getting message to all these different people _in my head_. I never told anyone about it because I thought I was crazy, but one day a message came for me. It simply said “don’t be afraid, Addison, you are more powerful than you will ever comprehend, but because of this, you must be brave.”

It was a soothing man’s voice, which I now recognize as Joshua, and since that day I’ve been aware constantly of what else I can do besides intercept angel chatter.

I can move things, small things of course, with my mind.

I can locate people without a tracking device and get directions without a GPS.

I can read foreign languages without having to use a translator.

And I know spells and sigils and omens like nobody's business, and no one even taught me.

Best of all I know when others are in danger or upset and I can stop it. I have an uncanny ability to heal and protect. Which, is why before my mom died, I wanted to become a military doctor. I figured I would be pretty good at it and my celestial talents would come in handy for everyone involved.

But now whatever money my mom saved up for my college fund is going to go toward food, gas money, motels, and clothes. Life is completely different now, and somehow I’m okay with that. I think what I can do will help Sam and Dean save the world’s ass when needed. Not to mention they’re family, so I am almost obliged to help them.

I can’t quite tell if they fully accept me yet, but I’m hoping someday this shrimpy girl can worm her way into their hearts. I guess only time will tell.


End file.
